headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: Revelations
"Revelations" is the tenth episode of season one of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, which is a retooling of the ''Scream'' film series created by Wes Craven in 1996. The episode was directed by Jamie Travis with a script written by Jaime Paglia. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, September 1st, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Jordan Rosenberg - Co-producer * John Shiban - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Kay Reindl - Supervising producer * Erin Maher - Supervising producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Jill Blotevogel - Executive producer * Jaime Paglia - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * This is the final episode of season one. * This episode opened with a memorial for franchise creator Wes Craven. In addition to directing the original ''Scream'' film series, Craven was also an executive producer on the TV series. Wes Craven passed away in Los Angeles, California on Sunday, August 30th, 2015 at the age of 76 after having battled brain cancer for some time. Hollywood Reporter.com; "Wes Craven, Horror Maestro, Dies at 76"; August 30th, 2015; Duane Byrge.Variety.com; "Wes Craven, ‘Scream’ and ‘Nightmare on Elm Street’ Director, Dies at 76"; August 30th, 2015; Pat Saperstein. * The identity of Ghostface is revealed to be Piper Shaw in this episode. * Audrey Jensen is now presented as a suspect and accomplice of Piper Shaw. It is implied that Audrey is the one who attacked everyone at the bowling alley in "In the Trenches". * This is the second and final appearance of Grayson. * This is the ninth and final appearance of Amelia Rose Blaire in the role of Piper Shaw. Her character is shot and killed at the climax to this episode. Allusions * The trope of having multiple killers is a hallmark of the ''Scream'' film series, and was employed in the original Scream film, as well as Scream 2 and Scream 4. * This episode makes use of the "killer not really dead" motif used in many films of the slasher genre. It was satirized in the original film series, first in Scream, when Randy Meeks gives an overview of the rules for surviving a scary movie. It was also used in the climax of Scream 2 when Ghostface Mickey Altieri springs back to life before finally being gunned down by Sidney Prescott and Gale Weathers. Body Count # Grayson - Throat slit open by Ghostface (Corpse discovered in this episode). # Deputy Roberts - Stabbed in the chest by Ghostface. # Piper Shaw - Shot by Emma, then shot in the face by Audrey. Close Calls # Audrey Jensen - Slashed across the shoulder, though this was obviously staged. # Emma Duval - Slashed across the stomach by Ghostface. # Maggie Duval - Stabbed in the side by Ghostface. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * "Revelations" at the Scream Wiki References ---- Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Jamie Travis Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Jordan Rosenberg Category:John Shiban Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Carlson Young Category:Jason Wiles Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Bobby Campo Category:Tom Maden Category:Ryan Broussard Category:Lindsay Musil Category:Bryce Romero Category:Elena Varela Category:Mike Vaughn Category:Elena Varela Category:Nazeema Bartek Category:Devin Posey Category:Episodes with crew categories